Things Are Not What They Seem
by QueenHatshepsut
Summary: Birthday fic for my sis. Carlisle and Bella have an intense attraction to each other. However things are not what they seem in the Cullen household. Come along and find out dark secrets, cheating, and backstabbing from who you thought were innocent.


**Isa's pov**

My fiancé, Edward, was out with his family and Carlisle offered to show me the paintings and to tell me the history behind them. Hopefully I didn't do anything highly embarrassing or fuck it up. I want Carlisle to like me. Really like me, even though I knew, there was to be nothing of it. Why would he even go for me? I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I have curves for days, but he has Esme. I was stunned out of my reverie when I felt a hand on the small of my back.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, walking in the room and ducking under his arm. I loved his office, the paintings were beautiful. He closed the door and I jumped at the sound.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I get so absorbed sometimes." He smiles and nods.

"They're beautiful Carlisle." I said to him, pulling him over to one of my favorites.

"Thanks, why do you like this one so much?"

I shrug as I look at it. "The sunset…it's really pretty. Life-like, not paint-y, y'know?"

He laughs. That laugh…Dear Jesus! -Curb it, Isa. No naughty thoughts, vampire with a wicked sense of smell here—

"Would you like a cup of tea?" He asked, breath washing over my ear.

I nod, eyes wide, knowing that's all I can do. After he walks out the room, I sit behind his desk and stare at the door in mortification.

_–The fuck am I doing? Alone? With my fiancé's father. I'm in such deep shit if Esme finds out—_ I groaned and put my head in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Carlisle pov<span>**

_-Shit! That's my son's fiancée. I shouldn't be thinking about Doll like that. -_ My phone chirped and I looked down at it.

**_Don't fight it. We'll leave you alone for tonight. Be prepared for Edward and Esme. *Seer*_**

I stared at the text in confusion. What the hell was she talking about?

**What are you talking about Ally?**

_**You'll see. *wink wink***_

**Ally, just tell me.**

_**Why would I do that? Have fun, Carlisle.**_

I groaned and rubbed my forehead. –Bloody seers won't tell you anything.—

I walked back upstairs with Doll's tea and some truffles that I thought she might like.

"Doll?"

"Hm?"

I opened the door to find her sitting behind my desk and thoughts raced through my mind on how to have her multiple times on said desk. I shook my head and set everything down on the desk when she hopped up on it, leaving me the chair. That was in between her legs. –Damn—

"Thanks b-Carlisle." She leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Y-you're welcome."

Her eyes widened. "Did you just stutter?"

"No…so how are the truffles?"

She laughed, "Their really good. Would you like to try one?"

I shrugged. Why not, it's not like we couldn't eat, we just choose not to. She beckoned me closer with her finger. I scooted up til I could place my hands on her hips and stood up. She put the truffle to my lips.

"Bite."

I bit, groaning at the tone that she had. She put the cup to my lips.

"Don't chew just yet. Drink."

I drank a little of her tea, holding the tea and truffle in my mouth. She smirked and leaned into me.

"Swallow," she whispered in my ear.

I swallowed and looked at her.

"Your turn."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Isa's pov<span>**

_-That was too hot—_ I thought, biting my lip.

I arched an eyebrow. "Kay," I opened my mouth wide for him. I heard him groan quietly. He put the chocolate in my mouth and poured the tea in.

"Close, Doll" I closed my mouth and stared at him.

"Swallow" he whispered against my lips. I did as he told me, my tongue brushing his lips as I licked mine.

"Fuck it," he growled. He grabbed my face and kissed me, his tongue swiping my bottom lip, begging me to let him in. I opened and moaned. He tasted so damn good! I grabbed at his hair, leaning back on the desk and spreading my legs, letting him in. He growled low in his throat, climbing on the desk and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Hold on," he growled out.

I nodded, biting my lip. He flipped me over onto my stomach pulled down my jeans down, nipping my skin.

"Carlisle," I moaned. I felt him biting and then he tugged and ripped off my underwear.

_-Holy shit!—_

I tried to sit up.

"No," he said.

"What about Esme?"

"What about her?"

"Y'all are married." I said, looking at him as if he lost his mind.

He shrugged. "She's been cheating on me."

I scratched my head, not understanding something. "Then why are you guys still married? Is this how you get release?" I asked, livid.

"No! No! Because, we, meaning mostly I, didn't want Ally, Jas, and Em having to choose whether to live as a whole family or to split up. And do you really think I would use anybody to get release!"

I stepped back, Carlisle yelling was new. And it was hot.

_-What the fuck is wrong with me?—_

He stared at me, there was no question if he could smell me or not. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion."

He nodded and stared at me, his eyes darkening and he twitched. I stared back and bit my lip. He grabbed me, kissing me, stealing my breath away. He picked me up and sat down in the chair, with me still in his lap. I started unbuckling his belt.

"What are you doing Doll?"

"Taking off your pants, what else?"

He laughed and lifted up, shrugging his pants off his hips. I kissed his neck, biting him, trying to get my marks to show up on him. I felt his hand start to wander, from resting on my hip to moving lower.

"Go ahead." I nodded to him, letting him know I wanted it.

He nodded and kissed me as he slid a finger in, and then another.

"Mmm Carlisle" I moaned. I loved his fingers. They should be wrapped in gold and people should be able to buy them.

"Good?" he asked, sucking on my neck.

I nodded. "Better than good, 's great."

I couldn't resist, but to start riding his fingers. "More," I pleaded. I needed more. I had to have more.

"Whoa, calm down baby. No rush." I shook my head.

"Need it…oh shit! Do that again!" He crooked his fingers again. I screamed, throwing my head back as I came.

**"WHAT! THE! FUCK! CARLISLE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ISABELLA!"**

_-why does that sound like Edward?— _I thought, until I saw his face, upside down that is.


End file.
